


Hypothermia

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Only he would get hypothermia in Sunny CaliforniaORBuck bad luck strikes when they are at the ice-skating rink
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



> My answer to a challenge in the Buddie discord chat

Buck always thought he would die in a fire, surrounded by warmth and hotness. He always believed he would die in a burning hell and he was fine with it  
But here he is.  
Nobody tells you that ice and cold burns in a different kind of way and it hurts so much. The icing water feels like millions of tiny knives stabbing his skin  
He can barely feel the hand holding him, grabbing him, getting him out of the icing water, and yet he knows it's Eddie. His Eddie, although he never was his, and never will be.  
"You are going to be okay, you hear me"  
Buck does hear him. He can feel his desperation and fear, and he knows this time will be a close call, too close.  
And they'll joke and mock him because only he would get hypothermic in Sunny California  
The team works its magic, he knows there are hot blankets on his body and hot liquid in his skin  
But nothing makes him feel warmth like Eddie's lips on his forehead and his hands on his cheeks.


End file.
